


Crankiplier Smut - Day Nine

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [9]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Gag, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Toys, ballgag, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut, spreader - Freeform, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Ethan wants to try something new.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine: Bondage

Mark kissed Ethan deeply, pressing his body against him as their lips connected. The younger male’s hands reached up to tangle in his hair, soft moans escaping him.

When he pulled away, Ethan bit his lip. “I wanted to try something different tonight.”

“Oh?” Mark sat back on the bed, eyebrows raised in intrigue. “You’ve got my attention.”

“I…” Ethan blushed, looking down. “I want you to tie me up.”

The older male tilted his head. “Bondage.” he clarified, and Ethan nodded. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, baby.”

“Well I wanted to try it.” Ethan said. “To… y’know, find out.”

Mark nodded, a small smirk crossing his lips. “Well, I think that’s definitely something we can try.”

“R-Really?” Ethan looked up in surprise and blushed, ducking his head. He shifted nervously. “I… I didn’t think you’d say yes to that-”

Mark grinned and shrugged. “You know I’m always down to try anything once.”

Ethan nodded.

His boyfriend cupped his chin, capturing his lips in another deep kiss before pulling back with a smirk. “I’ve got some things in the closet. Stay here, yeah?”

Ethan nodded again, biting his lip as Mark climbed off of him and disappeared into the hallway. He could hear the rustling of several objects being moved; his heart skipped a beat.

When Mark returned, he was carrying an armful of things. Ethan’s eyes darted from object to object, trying to identify each one.

There were handcuffs (a given) and rope, too, rope that Ethan didn’t know they’d had. He also saw a ball gag, a dildo, and a strange metal bar that he had to admit he didn’t even know the name or purpose of.

Mark tossed the items onto the bed and looked up at Ethan with a smirk. “Intrigued yet?” he asked.

Ethan blushed deeply and nodded. 

“Alright, baby. Let’s see what we can do.”

Twenty minutes later, Ethan was sure he’d never been more turned on. 

He was lying on his back, his legs stretched wide apart by the metal bar (a spreader, according to Mark). The ring gag was positioned in his mouth, a bit of drool coming down his cheek as he fought to swallow properly. When it came to using the rope Ethan had been thoroughly impressed. Mark had tied it intricately, coming to cross in the front of his chest and restrain his arms behind him, extended, forced straight down and pinned tightly to his back. 

A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt Mark rub his hole. “Such easy access…” he mused. “I should’ve used this bar months ago.”

Ethan whimpered softly at his words, shifting on the mattress. 

“You’re beautiful like this…” Mark murmured. “All stretched out and perfect for me.” Ethan watched as he picked up the dildo, opening a bottle of lube and coating the plastic in sticky fluid. He pressed the tip to Ethan’s hole, rubbing it and slowly pushing the tip inside him

He let out a moan, arching up off of the bed.

“Feel good?” he smirked, pulling it out.

Ethan whined in protest. 

“Poor darling, do you want more?” At Ethan’s nod, Mark pushed the dildo back inside him, going only slightly further before pulling it out once more. He began to set a pace, pushing it in and out in small increments, driving Ethan wild at the sensation.

The younger male teared up, pushing down as much as he could with each thrust. 

“Can you say please?” Mark asked smoothly, a smirk crossing his lips once more. “No? Oh, dear…” 

Ethan whined, soft tears forming in his eyes as he writhed on the sheets. 

Mark chuckled and finally obliged him, pushing the dildo all the way inside him, eliciting a loud moan from his lips, muffled by the gag. “Such beautiful sounds for me.” he hummed. He pulled it back out and began to set a pace. 

Ethan cock was aching, already hard from Mark’s setting up the bondage situation. He could see the precum that dripped from it, trickling down to pool on his belly.

He whimpered softly with every thrust of the dildo that Mark gave him; tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. Each attempt to push his hips down was to little avail, and despite Mark’s steady pumping the pace was painfully slow. 

Finally he stopped, pulling the dildo out and rubbing his hole softly once more. “Did you like that?”

Ethan nodded, cheeks flushed.

“Better than my real cock, hmmm?”

At this Ethan whined, giving a quick shake of his head.

“No?’ Mark chuckled softly. “Definitely made you hard though, huh, baby?”

The younger male flushed a deep red and made another pleadingly sound, squirming on the bed. He was so desperate for Mark’s touch.

“Alright, I gotcha darling. You’ve been good.” Mark moved up closer to him on the bed, wrapping his hand around Ethan’s cock and squeezing slightly, smirking at the muffled yelp it brought forth from his boyfriend.

Ethan bucked his hips slightly; his eyes went wide as he felt Mark take him into his mouth, sucking softly. He let out a loud moan through his gag.

Mark sucked him slowly, tongue sliding along the underside of his mouth, hand holding him steady at his base. He took all of him, deepthroating him without gagging. Every movement sent delicious tingles through Ethan.

His boyfriend pulled back and tightened his hold, starting to jerk him off. 

Ethan cried out, writhing at the sensation. 

“Cum for me, darling.” he murmured.

He did, back arching up off of the sheets as he hit his climax, spilling onto his stomach and into Mark’s hand, panting heavily, drool sliding down from the gag. 

Mark wiped himself off and leaned down, unclipping the ball gag and taking it out. Ethan’s lips were red and swollen; he kissed them deeply.

Ethan kissed back, whimpering softly.

“So?” Mark prompted when he’d sat back. “Do you think this is something you’re into?”

Ethan blushed, chest still rising and falling quickly, eyes blinking tiredly. “What do you think?” he replied.

Mark smirked and leaned back down. “I think you already know.” he whispered.


End file.
